


TreeBros As Things I’ve Overheard My Brother And His Boyfriend Say

by Drac_hoe_no



Series: Treebros Oneshots [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Random - Freeform, Treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drac_hoe_no/pseuds/Drac_hoe_no
Summary: My brother and his boyfriend are very weird and I decided to put their quotes into a TreeBros fic because I’m bored.Wattpad: Drac-Hoe-No





	TreeBros As Things I’ve Overheard My Brother And His Boyfriend Say

“How much anxiety can be in one person?!” - Evan.

_____________

“Babe where are the Pringles??” - Connor.

“I ate them!” - Evan.

“Damn it this is not my fucking day.” - Connor, under his breath.

______________

“Do you think apple trees get offended that we steal from them?” - Evan.

“Absolutely.” - Connor, whilst eating an apple.

_______________

“Whenever I spend time with you I start thinking like you and shitting rainbows.” - Connor.

“I shit glitter, for your information.” - Evan.

________________

“I love you.” - Evan.

“I love you too. You-Who.” - Connor.

“Big summer blowout.” - Evan.

_________________

“If I wear makeup for tonight will you judge me?” - Evan.

“I will absolutely judge you if you DON’T wear makeup tonight, babe, hand me the eyeliner.” - Connor. 

_________________

“Can we go on holiday together?” - Connor.

“You are my holiday.” - Evan.

“Yeah but I was thinking Italy or something.” - Connor.

_________________

“Marvel or Harry Potter?” - Connor.

“Please don’t do this to me.” - Evan, sweating. 

__________________

“Why do we eat fish? Who plunged their hand into the depth of the waters and thought ‘I’m gonna eat that’??” - Evan.

“Oh my god, shut up babe.” - Connor.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright to Jake, my brother, and Owen his boyfriend. Even though they don’t know I’m doing this I still feel the need to put it in.


End file.
